Daddy's Boy
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Aki sneaks into his brother's room and finds dirty things on his twin's laptop. How will he handle this and why is he snooping around to begin with? Akihiko isn't happy and Misaki might just go insane. Yaoi, Junjo family fic, oneshot, dirty language and sexual content. I am accepting requests! PM me to discuss them.


**Daddy's Boy**

"Mooooooooooom!" Aki whined, perched on the counter top in the kitchen. Across from him a brunet man's shoulders visibly stiffened.

With an exasperated sigh, Misaki replied, "What?"

"I'm bored!" He emphasized this fact by frowning deeply and lightly kicking the cabinets with his heels.

Misaki turned around after lowering the temperature on the stove. Glaring, he said, "Don't do that." Aki's feet stilled yet a frown still marred the young boy's face. "You have plenty of things to do. Read a book, watch TV, play a board-game! There's also a little something called the outside world." The brunet laid his hands on the counter top on either side of the boy. "Now _please_," Misaki begged, "Go find something to do."

Aki grunted and furrowed his brows. "Fine." He slipped past his parent before leaving the kitchen and plopping down onto the living room couch. "I'll join a gang!"

"As long as you aren't scuffing the cabinets with the back of your shoes!" The man called from the other room.

The boy stubbornly crossed his arms and cursed juice, the absolute worst substance to spill on a laptop. Ever.  
He had already pestered Misaki to the point of insanity. He'd tried getting Akihiko to communicate with him, yet only received the occasional "Hm" or "Oh" as the author typed away. All that was left was his brother, Suzu. Aki smiled deviously and hopped off the couch, now _this_ would be amusing.

* * *

Aki knocked on his brother's bedroom door lightly. After a while he simply barged in, greeted with nothing but silence. He looked around cautiously before stepping inside. At the sound of the shower in his sibling's bathroom running, the boy grinned to himself. "Good!", he though, "Maybe I can watch a YouTube video or two before he's out..." Aki tiptoed across the room and crawled into the bed. He snatched up the blue laptop lying before him and flipped it open.

The laptop flew across the bed, landing gently with a soft "thud".

"Oh shit!" Aki pressed his back against the headboard, trying to get more distance between himself and the device. "What the hell!" He lay there for a minute, processing what he'd just seen. Ever so slowly the boy reached across the bed and flipped the laptop open, feeling his stomach jump as the screen lit back up.

On the screen were two men, doing obviously sexual things. The video was paused and above it were the words, "Twink Gets His Ass Pounded BAREBACK".

Now, Aki didn't know what half these things meant. But something in his brain told him that it still made it immensely unsettling that he now new that his brother did.  
One middle-aged man was standing at the edge of a bed, naked. The other man, obviously in his late teens, was splayed across the bed with his legs spread, ankles being held by the other person. Aki felt his face heat up.

"What the fuck? Get the hell out of my room!" Suzu barked angrily, holding up the towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist.  
The moment the blonde achieved eye contact with his brother, Suzu's face fell. "You..."

"Yeah..." Aki said uncomfortably, quickly shutting the laptop.

As the brunet rose to leave, Suzu grabbed the boy's shoulder to stop him, "You-!... You can't tell anyone!"

Aki's brows raised. "Okay... But Suzu?"

"What?"

"I..." The boy paused, "I never knew you swung that way." The brunet smirked teasingly.

"I-I-I don't!"

"Then why were there two pillow biters on your computer?" Suzu's head hung as he attempted to sputter out an excuse. Aki put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I support your decision to roll like a woman and wear shorts that flatter your ass."

SMACK.

"GODDAMMIT!"

"Shut up Aki! You don't know anything!"

The brunet held the side of his head. "I'm gonna go deaf!" He fell to his knees and pressed his head against the cold floor, heaving. Just as Suzu was becoming concerned the boy said, "I don't care if you're a banana smuggler!" A sharp kick to his side shut the brunet up. "It was worth it!" The younger twin alternated between grinning and scowling, a mixture of laughter and pain on his face.

"You do know that we have gay men for parents, right?" Suzu spat. "Or is your head so far up your ass that you haven't noticed?!"

Aki picked himself up off the floor. "No. Mom is clearly a female crossdresser." The brunet's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm.

Suzu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiot." He sighed, "Do. Not. Mention. This. To. Anyone. Not a fucking _soul_."

"I thought you were supposed to be proud to be a fudgepacker."

"I swear to Kami, I'll kill you."

"I thought you were a peaceful people, a peaceful, smoothie-sipping people."

SMACK!

"Boys! What's going on in here- Suzu, what aren't you dressed?" Akihiko's face contorted with confusion.

"Dad!" Aki whined, holding his red forehead. He ran over to the man and clung to him, "Suzu's picking on me again." He whimpered pitifully. The boy buried his face into the man's sweater, peeking out slightly to smirk at his brother.

"Dude!" Suzu groaned.

Akihiko scowled. "Suzu, leave your little brother alone. Why do you bully him so much?" The man sighed as he patted the brunet boy's back. "Look at his forehead!"

Suzu almost exploded with rage. He stammered, "Wh-You-He-! Look at him! He's a fourteen year old boy and he's clinging to you like a six year old! That's not normal!"

"Not another word, Suzu. You're grounded." The blonde was left with his mouth hanging open as his father gave him a disappointed look before walking away with a victorious Aki.

He looked around the room, confused by his defeat. "Goddammit!"

_The End_

**I know that this wasn't much, but I felt obligated to write someone up for you guys before school starts. (Which is tomorrow, for me) Happy reading. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
